Maple Shop in Ontario
by Lady Abernathy Wordsmith
Summary: Matthew is just a simple man making sweets for the Christmas season at his small bakery and confectionary. If only he wasn't so hopelessly in love with an unfaithful man! Based off of The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka, a few graphic and disturbing character deaths, Yandare/killer Canada. Pairings include EnglandXCanada, FranceXEngland, AmericaXEngland, JapanXEngland & PrussiaXCanada.


Merry Christmas to all! Here's some Yandare!Canada! Enjoy~!

* * *

There's a little candy and bakery shop, modelled like a winter cabin both inside and out, on a street corner in Ontario, where a young man lived with his boyfriend as he made sweet maple syrup, candy and cakes. He worked diligently and well, he was very good at his job.

However, there was something troubling him greatly, how unfaithful his boyfriend of so many years had been as of late.

He sighed one day, bent over a vat of maple brought in by his suppliers out west, seeing his reflection in the deep golden ooze. He was pretty, wasn't he? Longish blonde hair, blue-violet eyes, muscled and toned body with a fair, even completion...

He cooked and cleaned and baked and put out when his husband wanted, didn't he? "He has someone like me waiting at home, and yet he never comes." He sighed, closing his eyes and stirring the thick syrup.

He had no time to worry about Arthur's wandering eyes, he had work to be done. This batch of maple would be made into sugar lollies, which were always hard to make, but children loved them and he often made a mint on them around Christmas time.

Christmas! Matthew looked up at the clock, reading the date on its hands. "Oh wow, is it already this close?" he wondered aloud, seeing that the fateful holiday neared in only a few weeks. He had to start working double time, people always had a severe sweet tooth around this time, even if maple wasn't as hallmarked a flavour as peppermint.

Holiday folly and cheer was aplenty, people were always so kind to everyone at this time of year. It was so nice to see. While the confectioner was out one day, out buying more ribbon to put bows on the lollipop handles, he spotted his lover, standing side by side with a man.

_'Oh...' _Thought Matthew, following the two for a few blocks, wandering away from his candy shop and home. The man had beautiful, long blonde hair, tied back in a loose ponytail. From this far, he could even hear a lilting, beautiful french accent as he spoke charmingly to Matthew's half-drunk boyfriend. Matt wondered who he was exactly...He was undoubtedly beautiful and seemed fairly cultured, and Arthur seemed so very happy hanging off his arm...

It made Matthew sick to his stomach. He wanted to vomit when he saw Arthur lean up, and kiss the French toad's furry face.

Matthew stopped, and turned heel. He had to get back to work, there was only a couple of weeks left until Christmas.

That night, Matthew worked at his vat of maple, pouring the sticky substance into moulds shaped like maple leafs, his neck-length hair pulled back into a pony tail as he worked.

Three days later, at around three in the morning when Arthur returned, stumbling drunk as he wobbled through the shop and into the back room, where Matthew worked. Matthew put on a smile, and turned to his husband. "Welcome home, dear." He said sweetly.

Arthur paused, even in his drunk state, he sensed something off...Did Matthew always wear his hair like that?

Matthew stopped his work momentarily, heaving his whisky-smelling love up the stairs, to their bedroom, went downstairs and continued his work.

He ignored the sound of banging and screaming coming from bellow the floor boards in the cellar, shrieking in French. Matthew couldn't understand French so he couldn't answer the man, not yet anyway. He had a book of basic French language he was learning from, which he rested on his knee and read as he slowly stirred the thick molasses, readying another batch to be made into more lollipops, this batch would be made to look like bows this time!

A few days later, as Christmas grew nearer and nearer, the streets were bedecked in holiday splendor, the street lamps covered in fake greenery, the trees on the sidewalk covered in glittering lights! Oh, it was all so beautiful!

But...It seemed as if Matthew was the only one who was enjoying the beautiful decorations. Everyone else seemed so tense and scared. From what little he could gather listening in on hushed conversations, there was a missing person in town, a really important French chef had been seen kidnapped from off the streets, and everyone was a little nervous, nobody had seen him, and people were suspecting that the police were treating it like a homicide after so many days had passed.

A murder? In Ontario? How absurd!

While Matthew was on a break from work, enjoying the beautiful surroundings and decorations, getting ideas on how to decorate his own store for the holidays, he saw his boyfriend again.

_'He looks so sad...' _Thought Matthew, watching his lover from afar. He wanted so badly to comfort his weeping English angel, but already there was somebody doing it for him. How thoughtful.

A man who so resembled him, short hair with blue eyes and glasses, held Arthur, whispering to him as he hugged him tightly, consoling him.

Ugh, how gross! Matthew could practically smell hamburger grease and copious amount of AXE on him! That leather bomber jacket he wore made the stench no better!

Matthew heaved a great sigh, deciding his break had gone on for long enough. He wandered back to his maple candy shop, and set to work.

He had more than enough suckers now, enough to last him through the holiday season anyway. Now he had to work on another sweet, and given the time of year, it was a rather obvious choice. Candy canes!

He had to make a few batches of mistakes before getting the technique right, and it wasn't any help that there was a damn cat stuck in the attic. It howled and screamed all day! Why, the way it was shrieking, one could almost imagine it demanding to be let out! Thank god that it was soundproof, or else the neighbours would have to suffer along with him!

Matthew was so focused on his candy canes, he felt himself starting to go cross-eyed while he worked. Luckily, he found a pair of glasses that fit him just right! Wearing them gave him a little headache, sure, but it made things much clearer so he didn't have to squint at the candy. The previous owner must've spent a lot of time staring at a television or playing video games, they were so near-sighted!

He counted the days on the calendar. Less than half a month now.

The shop had been fully decked, mistletoe hung in a corner of the shop where wedding cakes were displayed, wreaths and holly had been hung from the rafters, lights lined the walls and beautiful, glittery red and green ornaments were hung from every corner, a Christmas tree had been set up near the centre of the store, under which were a dozen empty boxes, wrapped like gifts. On the branches were specially made maple-flavoured candy canes along with the usual glittery streamers and glass balls! Just for the season!

Oh, it was such a pain to get the red and brown stripes on them to match just perfectly with the white under side! But, he hoped that they were worth it! He was so glad he had such an ample supply of ingredients to practice with!

With Christmas coming so close, Matthew decided to hit the streets for some gift shopping!

Odd though...even more people seemed on edge now. apparently, someone else was taken right off the streets, a championship American boxer this time. There were witnesses saying that he'd been approached by a man with a gun fitted with a silencer, and had been forced into a car, where he'd been shot and knocked unconscious.

Now they were saying that there was gun violence in Ontario!? Really, people ought to stop talking such nonsense!

Matthew had scoured the malls and stores for a good gift for Arthur, and was in one of Arthur's favourite tea stores looking at a new teapot with the Union Jack on it. It would be funny to give, as a sort of gag gift, something so cheesy would definitely make his beautiful boyfriend give that annoyed look he always had on! So cute!

But...then Arthur came into the store. He didn't look so downtrodden, he looked fairly happy in fact! Oh, Matthew was so glad he wasn't feeling so down any more!

Was it the man that he was with that was making him so happy? Oh...He was so polite and quiet! He bowed and spoke softly, though his accent horrendously thick.

He had to be Japanese, or at least of an Asian decent. The two wandered the small shop, looking for a specific tea.

"Hm, well damn." Sighed his lovely boyfriend. "I was sure they had some Jasmine tea around here somewhere."

"Itu s'okay." The Japanese man said, blushing brightly as he looked away, a small, shy smile on his face. "I rearry rikedto spendingu timu wisu you anyway."

"Well...I suppose the day wasn't a complete loss then, Kiku."

His _accent_! It was grating on Matthew's ears! Though, it seemed that Arthur had a weak spot for shy, polite types. He melted in the Asian man's hands, worse than snow on a fire!

Matthew pulled the hood up on his coat, leaving the teapot on the shelf as he left the store. A gag gift wasn't what he had in mind anyway, maybe he could find something better at a jewelry store.

Matthew spent the better part of Sunday evening making batch after batch of maple cookies. At least waiting for them to bake gave him some time to read. It was amazing how little he knew about proper manners! There was so much to read on the subject!

"Did you know that its considered impolite to leave a table in the middle of dinner?" He asked out loud, turning to the asian man duct taped to the chair across from him on the small table, his hands and arms bound to the sturdy metal.

"Oh, um...Mr...Kiku, was it? Or would you prefer Honda? Oh, I think it was written somewhere in these books that the Japanese prefer using last names unless very familiar with somebody."

Strange it was then that _Arthur _didn't use 'Honda' when addressing him. Oh well, maybe it was just a cultural difference that he wasn't aware of.

He waited for a reply, but had apparently gone and fallen asleep. Matthew sighed slightly. How rude! Weren't the Japanese supposed to be crazy for etiquette?! And here he was talking to him! If somebody came in right now, they'd think that he was crazy!

Matthew stood, setting the book on his lap down as he did so, and walked to his guest, frowning when he saw his already empty, emotionally void eyes completely gone...When had his eyes fallen out? Matthew pulled at his chin, opening his mouth. Bright red saliva poured from his lips, spilling onto his boxers, the only clothing the man had on.

"Hm." Huffed Matthew, standing and staring down at the still Japanese man, seconds before the kitchen timer went off. Oh, good! Something had gone right today! Another batch of maple cookies was done! He got out the cooling rack and set them aside, taking an unfinished batch of cookie batter from the counter, and turning to .

"Time for another batch!" He declared, reaching for his knife as he approached the unresponsive man.

* * *

The night before Christmas Eve...At last, Matthew had earned his rest. In his upstairs home, the shop just bellow, he sat in his comfortable chair, reading a book with his new glasses and his hair tied back, mindful of the space he took up and careful to quietly set down and pick up his cup of coffee.

It was a lovely, peaceful night.

Tonight, Arthur came home early, though he was little more than a sobbing wreak, shrieking like a banshee.

Matthew stood, concern for his dear boyfriend written on his face. He held his lovely English angel, allowing him to wipe his nose on his sweater and cry into his shoulder. He was drunker than ever, and even still had a bottle of cheap Russian swill in hand, almost laying atop Matthew as he cried.

"M-M-Maaaa-hic-Maatthew!" Arthur sobbed. "T-t-they've be-been le-leaving m-meee!"

Matthew didn't pause nor did he slow, letting the Englishmen sob over his multiple suitors having gone missing, and his being suspected of their murders.

"Thank god I still have you, Matthew!" He sobbed, clinging to the Canadian. "Never leave me, okay? Never ever!"

Matthew hummed softly, soothingly. "Never ever. I promise." How annoying though...After all this time, Arthur didn't even realize Matthew's new hairstyle, or his fashionable glasses or cuter demeanour...Nope, not at all. Geeze, did he have to kill for some attention around here?

When hours had passed, the vodka was taken from him and drained into the sink, and Arthur was a little better, sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea, Matthew decided to give his gift to Arthur a little early, maybe it'd help him cheer up a little.

"I'm sure they loved you." Matthew whispered into his ear, putting a beautifully decorated box in front of his drunken lover. "But I'll have you know that _I _love you most of all."

Arthur tore the wrapping paper, and opened the box. Inside was a necklace with three small lockets. He opened each one.

Inside was a picture of an unmoving body, of Francis tied with rope to the cellar ceiling, of Alfred hung upside down in the attic, and of Kiku's disembodied head, resting on the kitchen table Arthur was currently sitting at.

Arthur was still, unable to process the information before him, standing and shaking, falling to the floor and vomiting onto the clean white tiles, smelling freshly of bleach.

Matthew closed the lockets, hiding the pictures, taking the gold chain from the box and pulling it around his stock still lover as he crouched on the floor. "I will _always_ love you, Arthur." He said sweetly, clipping the chain into place at the nape of his neck. "I have _always _loved you." He tugged on it a little, ensuring that it wouldn't fall, Arthur's throat making a strange little choking sound. "Don't you love me, Arthur?"

Matthew stood behind Arthur, his foot on the elder's neck, gripping onto the strong golden chain and pulling back, garroting the Englishmen.

A few slow, long minutes later, Matthew's pulling the chain back and forth tore into Arthur's neck, slicing some important artery, spilling onto the floor.

"Oh damn..." Sighed Matthew. "I just cleaned all this up yesterday..."

Matthew looked at the clock...exactly 12 AM, Christmas Eve. Well...He had some time on his hands, he might as well make a few more treats while he could for when people flooded the shop.

This time...He'd made Arthur's favorite; Triple Chocolate Chunk Maple Walnut Cake! He had enough ingredients for at least five of them!

And so, Matthew spent the early hours of Christmas Eve baking with his boyfriend. It was a nice way to spend time together, they hadn't in so long!

But...dispite Arthur's attempts to help around the shop now...It just didn't feel right. He wasn't communicating at all! He looked into the jade green eyes of his boyfriend sadly, patting his head. "Arthur...love...? I don't think I can deal with this anymore...I'm sorry to say I'm going to have to go back on my promise. I'm breaking up with you."

So sad...Arthur's mouth was gaping open in shock, his face, already so, so pale normally, was even whiter than usual.

Matthew sighed softly, setting the cut-off crown of Arthur's head back onto the empty, hollowed out skull. He'd already taken what he needed to, and he had the cakes in the oven already, so Arthur was pretty much dead weight now, so to speak. "I really only liked you for your mind, Artie. You just didn't have enough redeeming qualities to you. You should really work on your speaking skills if you ever want to get back together."

Arthur was unresponsive.

Matthew's face soured, deciding to toss his annoyance, lifting the unmoving Brit and putting him into a giant blue tarp, wrapping him up in that and rolling him into an old, large rug. He left the oven on as he loaded the rug into his truck, doing so without much difficulty. Stirring thick maple for a living left him with some very muscled arms.

The ovens remained on as Matthew drove off, he'd be back before they were done anyway.

Matthew stood at the checkout counter, humming along to the song playing constant repeat over the speakers as he rang up another pack of maple cookies and peanut brittle. "Have a happy holiday!" He finished with a smile, handing the young girl her package.

A woman and her child were next, the boy excitedly showing her a sucker plucked from the display in front of the register. "Look Mama!" Cried a young boy in amazement. "The candy maker made the suckers red for Christmas!"

Huh? Did he? Matthew couldn't remember adding any red dye...Matthew smiled at the boy, leaning over the counter. "May I see?" He asked kindly, taking the lollipop when it was handed to him and examining it.

He picked up one of the sugar lollies, holding it to the light. Indeed, the usually golden coloured sweets were tainted a violent shade of red. Oh well, they fit the Christmas season.

Matthew sneakily looked back and forth, loudly whispering to the boy as he handed it back. "Guess what? I'm going to do something bad! I'm going to give you this sucker for free. Don't tell Santa, okay?"

The boy nodded solemnly, stuffing the candy into his jacket pocket, holding his gloved hands over his mouth.

The woman was smiling as she paid for her purchases, an entire cake of Triple Chocolate Chunk and a package of Candy canes. "The confectioner must be getting creative for the holidays, I didn't even notice that they were red this year!" He said as he rang her up, handing her the package and repeating his line. "I hope you enjoy the cake, merry Christmas!"

She leaned over the counter, speaking to him softly so the kid wouldn't hear. "Thank you." She said softly. "He's been having nightmares about the recent...attacks...The last one was a Japanese diplomat, apparently his limousine was carjacked and it was found a few hours later outside city limits..." She whispered, looking concerned.

"Oh no..." He whispered back, sounding concerned, brows knitted on his forehead.

She nodded gravely, looking down at her son with a weak smile. "Ah...Well, goodbye, and thank you for the treat!"

"Shh, Momma!" The boy whined, "Or else Santa'll hear!"

The two adults chuckled, Matthew waving goodbye as the boy turned to put a finger to his lips, Matthew nodding and thumbing up his sign of silence.

With the woman gone, he was starting to wonder how much cake was left. Would he get a taste of his own creation? God, he hoped so. If he ran out, he would probably never make another cake like that ever again!

As he was considering leaving the till for a second to go check on how much cake was left, somebody oddly loud came into the store.

"See bruder! I told you ziese Canadian guyz made maple everyzing!" Matthew heard a loud, booming shout of glee, a rather tall man rushing to the nearest display, holding out a candy cane to an even taller blonde male.

"Ja, ja, you vere right." Sighed the blonde, taking the cane from his brother and looking at it. "At least there'z a little traditional red in it."

"Tradition, tradition. Vat's with you and tradition?" The first one rolled his oddly red eyes.

Matthew founds himself staring at the odd duo out of curiosity. He'd never seen someone with such odd colouring before, was it natural or dyed?

He was presented with a opportunity to ask, as the silver-haired man with a German accent came closer upon noticing his staring.

"Hey cutie! Got anybody vaiting at home on zis oh so awesome preparty birthday of Christ?" The German asked, walking up to the counter where Matthew was stationed, his blonde companion sighing and walking deeper into the store.

Matthew smiled, nodding no. "Unfortunately, I've just become unattached not too long ago."

"Well, I'm ze avesome Gilbert and I am here to eaze your pain!" Declared the German man, grinning ten fold what the quiet man could manage.

Matthew laughed, smiling at him. "My name's Matthew, so glad to have my pain 'eazed'." He said, mimicking Gilbert's accented 'ease'. "What're you doing so far from home? Assuming you're from Germany, of course."

"Prussian, actually. Born and raized on ze east side of Germany." Interesting way to phrase it. "Vell..." Gilbert's thousand watt personality dimmed for a moment. "Ve vere here to visit a friend of mine, but...it seemz he'z not here anymore."

"Oh, well that's a wasted trip." Matt sympathized

"Maybe not, at least I got to see a pretty cool city!" Gilbert laughed. "How long've you been vorking zis gig anyway, Mattie?"

"A few years, I actually own this shop."

"You own it? Who made ze candy zen?"

"That would be me."

"Wow, how d'ya manage to do both? You must be almozt az avesome as me!" He seemed genuinely impressed.

"Well, I work long hours." Matthew smiled, excited by the German's exuberant personality.

"Too long for a date zis Friday? A walk around the park and some hot chocolate?"

Matthew put on a thoughtful face. "Hmm...I _miiight_ be free."

"Great, pick you up at eight!" Gilbert declared.

"Deal." Ah...maybe there was a little hope for Matthew's love life...

If not...well...he would always have his little maple shop and bakery in Ontario.


End file.
